


Réminiscences

by Agathe_Syra



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: A little, A little of Abandonment Issues, Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mentor Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke being happy best friends is my kink, One Shot, Sasuke and Naruto are super close, Shikamaru knows everything, Speaking about the past, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, boruto is jealous, probably, they need each other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agathe_Syra/pseuds/Agathe_Syra
Summary: Boruto se questionne. Quelle est cette relation privilégiée qu'ont Sasuke et Naruto ? Pourquoi son père le délaisserait-il au profit de cet étrange homme ? Il va aller chercher des réponses, avec des réminiscences à la clé.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke (mentionned), Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	Réminiscences

**Author's Note:**

> Yo.  
> Agathe Syra au rapport.
> 
> Comment allez-vous les amis ? Moi plutôt bien. Même super bien en fait. La vie est cool.  
> J'avais donc encore plus envie d'écrire que d'habitude (et j'avoue que je voulais échapper à mon bouquin), voilà donc : l'oeuvre (ON REDESCEND MERCI).  
> Donc c'est un OS. Enfin Normalement.
> 
> Il faut savoir que j'ai dû voir seulement la moitié (?) de la saison une de Boruto, et malgré une belle morale, etc ... J'ai évidemment moins accroché que pour Naruto. CEPENDANT, j'aime bien l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent (je veux parler de la situation des personnages : leur famille, métier, relation ...) et j'aime bien l'idée d'une amitié un peu paternel entre Sasuke et Boruto. Alors j'ai eu ce petit récit qui a germé dans mon esprit.  
> Je ne sais pas si ce sera à la hauteur, mais je test, j'invente, je façonne...
> 
> Hope U'll enjoy it.  
> La bise mon frère <3
> 
> Disclaimer : Bon c'est censé être un secret mais Masashi (Ouais je l'appelle par son prénom t'as vu, on est potes) va bientôt me revendre Shikamaru. Mais pour l'instant rien n'est à moi.
> 
> PS : Désolé si les personnages sont un peu OOC, ou « hors contexte » mais étant donné que je n'ai pas vu entièrement Boruto... Too bad. + J'écris totalement au feeling sur ce coup là, sans faire de plan d'écriture, on verra ce que ça va donner !
> 
> Music to listen while you're reading this : « Laugh I Nearly Die » : The Rolling Stones ; « Carry on Wayward Son » : Kansas ; « Daddy issues » , « W.D.Y.W.F.M. ? » , « Flawless » : The Neighbourhood ; « De là-haut » , « Je t'emmènerais bien » : Pomme.

Aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, Boruto avait toujours été intimidé par Sasuke. Ce grand homme à l'air sombre, le corps presque toujours drapé d'une longue cape noire lui inspirait une crainte, mêlée d'une grande admiration. Et ses yeux... D'un seul regard, il pouvait vous pétrifier sur place. Littéralement.  
En réalité, Boruto ne connaissait que très peu Sasuke. Il savait que son père lui vouait une confiance et une dévotion à toute épreuve ; il était aussi au courant qu'il avait été son coéquipier. Seulement, ces faits à part, il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur cet homme.

Et cela l'intriguait.  
Autant il voyait régulièrement Sakura : Elle faisait comme parti de la famille. Mais pour ce qui était de son mari, tout devenait plus étrange, plus tendu lorsqu'il était évoqué, ou même tout simplement lorsqu'il était présent dans la pièce.  
Boruto pouvait voir son père changer quand l'Uchiwa daignait rentrer au village. Oh, certaines fois c'était presque indécelable. Mais son père devenait plus enfantin ; il pouvait sembler au premier abord plus têtu, en colère de d'habitude, mais sous cette couche de fausse rancœur, se cachait une joie intense. Naruto ne trompait personne. Lorsque Sasuke était là, c'était comme si il reprenait sa respiration. Il en était de même pour Sakura. Tous les trois avait comme besoin d'être ensemble. Pour la jeune femme, cela semblait normal ; Sasuke était son mari.  
Mais Boruto était toujours surpris, presque indigné de voir qu'avec son ancien coéquipier, son père reprenait vie. S'épanouissait. Mais, lorsque Sasuke repartait du village, le blond se renfermait dans son bureau, concentré pleinement sur son travail d'Hokage. C'était comme un cycle ne semblant pas avoir de fin. Au fond, Boruto était terrifié qu'un jour son père préfère partir avec Sasuke et qu'il ne les délaisse, sa famille ; le village ; ses amis.

Depuis trois semaines maintenant, l'Uchiwa était revenu au village. Naruto essayait de passer ses journées avec lui, tout en accomplissant son devoir de dirigeant. Tout cela laissait peu de place pour sa famille, évidemment. Boruto renifla d'amertume. Il en avait assez. Il devait savoir pourquoi son père était si proche de Sasuke. Pourquoi ils semblaient se compléter.  
Sautant de toit en toit, il parti à la recherche des deux amis. Il chercha un peu partout dans le village, alla même vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas chez l'un des deux concernés, mais ses recherches restant infructueuses, il se rendit finalement dans la tour de l'Hokage. Les couloirs semblaient sans fin. Au moment où il allait entrer dans le bureau de son père, il bugna dans quelqu'un. Trébuchant, il se serait étalé par terre si Shikamaru ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Ça va ? Tu cherches quelque chose ? »  
Il employait toujours un timbre de voix traînant, mâchouillant une cigarette au coin de la bouche.

Boruto acquiesça.  
« Mon père. Tu sais où il est ? »

L'autre homme le regarda un court instant, songeur, avant de finalement lui sourire.  
« Cherche vers l'orée de la forêt ; il doit sûrement traîner avec... »

« Sasuke. Je m'en doute. »

Le petit blond expira lourdement, sous le regard peiné de Nara. Ce dernier posa avec hésitation une main se voulant réconfortante sur son épaule.  
« Écoute gamin... Ton père et lui ça à toujours été compliqué. Différent. Va leur demander ; force-les à répondre. Tu comprendras bien vite. »

Boruto lui répondit avec une mimique reconnaissante, avant de filer vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui Shikamaru, déjà retourné à sa contemplation des nuages.

...

Des éclats de rires retentissaient derrière un arbre. Boruto se pencha sur le rocher, pour observer deux hommes aisément reconnaissables étendus près de la rivière, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. L'un des deux, blonds, riait d'un rire clair et pur, vous déversant presque à la figure tout le bonheur qui s'en déversait. Ses yeux bleus étaient presque fermés, et quelques larmes en perlaient tant il s'esclaffait.  
L'autre à côté, plus calme, laissa quand même échapper, presque malgré lui, un rire léger, les traits de son visage plus détendus que Boruto ne les avaient jamais vu. Il posait sur son ami un regard bienveillant, ne se retenant pourtant pas de lui donner une tape sur la tête.

« Uzuratonkachi. »

Le fou rire de l'autre redoubla. Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se calmer, mais un sourire ornait toujours ses lèvres bien après sa dernière exclamation.  
« J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait ça. Pauvre vieille femme ! »

Sasuke grommela quelques insultes dans sa barbe, avant de reposer son regard sur son ancien coéquipier.  
« Pas de ma faute si elle comprenait rien. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avec un air amusé.  
« Et c'est moi l'idiot. Comme quoi, même Môssieur Sasuke-je-m'en-foutisme Uchiwa peut faire des erreurs. »

« Crétin. »

« Enfoiré. »

Sasuke se retourna finalement vers le blond, sa paume soutenant sa tête. Tous les deux avaient à présent une attitude plus calme, le sérieux de l'âge adulte reprenant finalement place.

« Je t'ai raconté mes derniers mois, comme tu le voulais. Maintenant à toi. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil d'interrogation à l'intention de son ami, ses yeux bleus se fixant dans les orbes noirs, soutenant le regard transperçant de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier répondit sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Quelque chose t'emmerde. »

« Joliment dit. »

« Sérieusement, Naruto. Qu'y à t-il ? »

Le blond reporta son attention sur les nuages, cherchant ses mots, son ami attendant patiemment.  
« C'est Boruto. Tu vois, lorsqu'il était enfant on était très proches. Mais depuis que je suis Hokage on s'est éloigné. Et, si tu veux tout savoir, encore plus depuis que tu es revenu. On s'est à peine adressé la parole. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié mais il est vraiment distant. J'aimerai lui parler, mais je n'ose pas. »

« Tu n'as qu'à me le dire maintenant. »

Sasuke et Naruto se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la source du bruit, se positionnant par réflexe en posture de combat. Le jeune garçon venait de sortir de sa cachette, un air déterminé ancré sur le visage. Lorsque les deux hommes le reconnurent, ils baissèrent la garde. Sasuke se rassit pas terre, écoutant attentivement l'échange du père et du fils.

« Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas te repérer ? Tu étais là depuis le début ? »

« Je suis là depuis environ quinze minutes. Vous ne m'avez en effet pas vu. Tu sais pourquoi, papa ? »  
Naruto semblait perdu, tandis que Sasuke observait le jeune homme commencer à hausser le ton.

« Par ce que tu ne fais jamais attention à moi ! » Cria soudainement Boruto

Son père tenta de parler, mais fut coupé par la voix de son fils.

« Dès que Sasuke est dans les parages, que quelqu'un parle de lui, tu plaques tout. Tu oublis tout. Tu nous laisse derrière, nous, ta famille. Dès que ce putain de Sasuke se montre, tu t'en vas pour rester avec lui, m'oubliant. Merde, tu as même pris un congé. Tu ne l'avais pas fait depuis au moins trois mois ! »

Boruto avait maintenant des larmes de rage coulant de ses yeux. Il n'essaya même pas de les essuyer. Il n'avait pas prévu de hurler comme ça, de tout déballer d'un coup – mince, ça ressemblait au reproche d'un enfant de quatre ans – mais ça devait sortir. Son père lui faisait du mal depuis trop longtemps.  
Ledit père ne savait comment réagir. Il tenta de chercher du soutien de la part de Sasuke, mais ce dernier lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il devait se débrouiller seul sur ce coup là. Le grand blond planta son regard perdu dans les yeux tristes de son fils. Lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de l'adolescent, il lui sembla entendre la voix de Kurama lui dire d'agir à l'instinct – comme d'habitude, en somme.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Il se précipita vers Boruto, le prenant dans ses bras, et le serrant si violemment qu'il eut peur de le briser en deux. Le garçon ne réagit pas, prit dans l'étau de son père. Seuls ses yeux s'écarquillèrent violemment sous la surprise.  
Naruto marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles, avant de prendre Boruto par les épaules pour lui faire face.

« Écoute-moi. Je t'aime. Tu es mon fils, je donnerais ma vie pour toi, comme je le ferais pour ta mère ou même ta sœur. Seulement... »

Il prit une grande inspiration.  
« Tu dois comprendre que j'ai un lien... Disons différent avec Sasuke. »

Ce dernier prit brusquement la parole, venant en aide à un Boruto perdu par les propos de son père.

« Nous sommes liés. Je parle de notre chakra. De nos pensées. De notre relation. Des nos antécédents familiaux. Nous sommes liés, par tout. Pour tout. »

« Mais... Pourquoi ? Comment ? »  
Le petit blond se détacha doucement de son père les yeux braqués sur l'Uchiwa. C'était l'une des rares fois où il lui avait adressé la parole. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, puis déclarèrent d'une même voix :

« On va te raconter. »

...

Et ils le firent. Ils reprirent tout depuis le début. Son père lui avait d'abord vraiment raconté son enfance, comment il avait été traité par le village, et Sasuke avait survolé son histoire familiale, suffisamment pour que Boruto puisse comprendre sa douleur et ses motivations, mais ne voulant s'attarder sur ce sujet avec le garçon.  
Ils avaient ensuite raconté comment ils se sentaient liés dès l'enfance. Les deux parias du village. Les deux orphelins. Mais leur orgueil de jeunes enfants les avaient empêchés de réellement devenir amis ; alors, ils étaient devenus rivaux. Puis ils avaient été répartis dans la même équipe, et tout s'était enchaîné. Ils lui avaient tout raconté en détail : Leurs débuts, Zabuza et Haku, le sacrifice de Sasuke, l'équipe de Suna, Orochimaru, la rencontre de Jiraya et Naruto, l'apprentissage du Chidori pour Sasuke, et surtout, le départ de ce dernier. Lorsque son père avait évoqué ce passage, il buta quelque peu sur les mots, et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux avec honte.

Ils lui firent part de leurs combats, et de leur adolescence disparue trop vite. Et ils lui parlèrent du lien. Oui, ils réussissaient, en certaines occasions, et de manière étrange, à « être » l'autre. Ressentir ce que ressent l'autre. Penser ce que pense l'autre. C'était un terrain dangereux, sembla-t-il à Boruto, lorsqu'il vit le regard que se lancèrent les deux amis inséparables. De la douleur, mais aussi de la compréhension ; du pardon ; de la colère ; de l'amour ; du regret...  
Au fil du récit, il comprit. Et sa colère disparue. Il était évidemment toujours triste. Toujours las. Mais il comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'opposer au fait que son père soit réellement lui même avec Sasuke, et qu'il ait besoin d'être seul avec lui. Merde, Naruto avait passé au moins cinq ans de sa vie à lui courir après, à vouloir le ramener !

Il versa une larme lorsqu'il apprit l'histoire de la famille Uchiwa.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux lors de la restitution des paroles de l'ermite Rikudo.

Il trembla d'anticipation lorsque les deux hommes lui racontèrent leur combat final.

Mais, lorsqu'il demanda comment, finalement, ils avaient retrouvés leur relation d'antan – cependant sans l'innocence de l'enfance – Naruto balaya la question d'une vague explication, tandis que Sasuke retrouvait son masque d'impassibilité. Certaines choses avaient besoin de leur appartenir, juste à tous les deux.  
Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au village, c'était emplit de sérénité. Il y aurait évidemment toujours des tensions entre les deux Uzumaki. Cependant, Boruto avait désormais compris.

Ils étaient liés.

...

« Et là Shikamaru, Ino, et Choji se mettent pile devant nous ! Non mais tu y crois, ça ?! Je te les aurais frappé ! »

« C'est ce qu'on a fait, Naruto. »

« ... Ah oui. C'est vrai. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, se remémorant la fameuse journée où ils avaient tentés de percer le secret du masque de Kakashi. Il pouffa.  
Se retournant, il tomba sur les regards ahuris de Naruto et son fils. Il les observa étrangement.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

« Sasuke. Tu as pouffé. »

Ce dernier rougit, puis afficha un visage fier, avant de détourner une tête haute, essayant de conserver un peu de dignité, sous les rires des deux autres.

Depuis quelques semaines, un petit rituel s'était instauré. Au moins une fois par semaine, ils se retrouvaient au bord de la rivière, et se racontaient quelques souvenirs. De belles, drôles, émouvantes, honteuses réminiscences, qui venaient éclairer leur journée. Sasuke et Naruto avait encore évidemment une relation privilégiée, mais Boruto réussissait certaines fois à avoir un petit coin de paradis avec eux, au bord de la rivière assis contre un rocher, écoutant les deux amis évoqués des souvenirs de leur enfance, les lui offrant sur un plateau d'argent, lui confiant leurs précieuses paroles, qu'il s'empressait d'enfermer bien loin, au fond de lui.

Ils lui offraient des morceaux du passé, et cela suffisait à Boruto.


End file.
